People employ a wide variety of wearable devices. These wearable devices may include watches, bracelets, necklaces, armbands or the like. The wearable device may alternatively be included within clothing, such as by being embedded in sleeving or a collar, or the leg of a pair of pants. In addition to being ornamental, the wearable devices may, in some instances, be configured to perform a variety of functions. For example, wearable devices may support functions related to entertainment, such as playing music; communication, such as supporting voice calls, text messaging or the like; or health or exercise, such as monitoring and recording heart rate, blood pressure, distance traveled or the like.
At least some of the functions performed by wearable devices may require communication offboard the wearable device. In at least some instances, communication offboard the wearable device is to be provided wirelessly. In this regard, a wearable device may be in communication, such as wireless communication, with another communication device carried by the user, such as a cellular telephone carried by the user. While the cellular telephone may support communication with the wearable device, some users may not wish to carry an additional communication device, such as the cellular telephone, particularly in instances of which the user is exercising or in which carrying the cellular telephone would otherwise be inconvenient. As such, some wearable devices may communicate directly with another device, such as a base station or access point node, without support by a cellular telephone or the like. In either instance, the wearable device may require one or more radiators in order to wirelessly transmit and/or receive signals. However, the incorporation of a radiator within a wearable device may be complicated by the relatively small size of at least some wearable devices as well as other competing requirements, such as the aesthetic appearance of the wearable device.